


my heart is filled with you

by jincess



Series: hybrid!au [5]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Best Friends, Chatting & Messaging, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Im Jaebum | JB/Park Jinyoung | Jr., Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, Humor, Hybrid Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam, Hybrid Mark Tuan, Idiots in Love, Love, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Texting, group chats, theyre just cute and dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2019-03-10
Packaged: 2019-09-01 13:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16766485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jincess/pseuds/jincess
Summary: yugy : MESS WITH THE NOOT NOOT YOU GET THE SHOOT SHOOTnyoung : yugyeom NO





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> me : ok lets finish my other fics  
> me : mgnnmmnmnm mn mn nmnnnn HYBRID AU GC...……….

sun and moon

_ sun :  _ hey jaebummie are you still at the store

_ moon :  _ yea why

_ sun :  _ yugyeom’s asking if you can get him and bammie some chocolate shakes

_ moon : _ yea sure

_ sun :  _ also some home run balls? pleaseeee

_ moon :  _ yea ofc

_ moon :  _ anything for you hon

_ sun :  _ ( ˘ ³˘)♥

_ sun :  _ love u bummie

  
_ moon :  _ love you too ♡


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> puff puff pass

hawyee

_ sseun _ changed the group name to  puff puff pass

_ markie :  _ are u guys ever gonna let that go

_ sseun :  _ you literally wore a hoodie SAYING THAT

_ markie : _ ok???? and what about it?????

_ bammie : _ he means that it’s Naughty hyung

_ markie : _ yea i get that but

_ markie : _ ive had that hoodie for months just let it Go

_ yugy : _ hyung have u ever actually smoked weed

_ markie : _ yugyeom

_ markie : _ bam and i literally get high off of catnip like actual cats

_ markie : _ i think thats enough

_ yugy : _ hfdfvnjfvn ok hyung 

_ jaebummie : _ can yall stop talking about weed

_ bammie : _ but hyung dont you and nyoungie hyung smoke it?????

_ jaebummie : _ bam Please

_ bammie :  _ sorry :o

_ nyoung :  _ we will Not talk about drugs

_ nyoung :  _ the only drug we can talk about

_ sseun :  _ here he fuckin goes

_ nyoung : _ is jaebummies cute smile and laugh ♡´･ᴗ･`♡

_ sseun : _ gross get that sappy shit outta here

_ jaebummie :  _ ily nyoungie 

_ jaebummie : _ also sseun shut up 

_ sseun : _ yea yea ok

_ jaejae : _ i think hyungs are cute

_ yugy : _ jj project!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

_ bammie : _ !!!!!   
  


_ bammie :  _ shake it nd shake it for me~

_ nyoung : _ yugyeom why did you have to show him that

_ yugy :  _ COMEDIC GOLD

_ nyoung : _ comedic gold will be you waking up tomorrow morning with water thrown at you

_ jaebummie :  _ jinyoung

_ nyoung :  _ sorry hyung :[

_ jaebummie : _ its ok babe

_ jaebummie :  _ anyway dinners gonna be ready in two hours i hope youre all here by then

_ jaebummie :  _ nyoungies cooking most of our favorites so

_ bammie : _ !!! i’ll come help u cook hyung!!!

_ nyoung :  _ aw baby

_ nyoung :  _ you and markie can come help me and bummie, okay?

_ bammie : _ yes hyung!!

_ yugy : _ ill be home in an hour :o

_ sseun :  _ im picking up jae from class after i get off from work so we should be there in time

_ nyoung :  _ :)!!! ily all

_ markie : _ we love you too

_ nyoung :  _ :D!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> give us cookies or give us death

puff puff pass

_ jaejae :  _ hey guys why are there so many cookies in the kitchen

_ nyoung :  _ uh well 

_ bammie :  _ JAEBUM HYUNG MADE HIM COOKIES

_ jaejae :  _ oh that shit cute

_ nyoung :  _ hadfkjdsnfdsn PLEASE

_ jaebummie :  _ i saw my name what

_ jaebummie :  _ oh

_ markie : _ it’s cute jaebum

_ sseun : _ ~grossly domestic~

_ nyoung :  _ oh shut up you’d bake cookies for jae and mark if they begged you

_ jaejae : _ GASP HYING CNA U MAKEK U S COOKIES TOOOOOOOO

_ markie :  _ :D please?

_ sseun :  _ ok fine

_ yugy  _ changed the group name to  give us cookies or give us death

_ jaebummie :  _ yugyeom . why

_ yugy : _ love you guys too


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> keymera : are we praising jjong
> 
> keymera : i love u jjongie
> 
> jichu : thats cute and all but pls flirt in your own chats

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwu!!!!!!!!!!!! hi!
> 
> this is ~dream crew~ aka nyoungies closest pals besides got7 uwu  
> pepi : jinyoung  
> jichu : jisoo  
> bunny : doyoung  
> keymera : kibum  
> jjong : jonghyun
> 
> happy fun times!!!!!!

dream crew

_ pepi : _ one question why do we still have that gc name

_ jjong : _ cause we’re the dream crew

_ pepi : _ that doesnt answer my

_ pepi :  _ ok nevermind youre doing great jjongie

_ jichu :  _ dream team but we’re Cool so dream crew

_ bunny : _ yea what jisoo said

_ keymera :  _ are we praising jjong

_ keymera :  _ i love u jjongie

_ jichu :  _ thats cute and all but pls flirt in your own chats

_ jjong :  _ ANYWAY I LOVE KIBUMMIE 

_ bunny :  _ lit ! anyway ! dream crew

_ pepi :  _ ok so 

_ jichu :  _ are you gonna talk about jaebum again

_ pepi :  _ …. maybe?

_ keymera : _ i’ll let you talk about jaebum if you let me talk about jjong

_ pepi : _ i mean i never said you couldnt but yea ofc

_ pepi :  _ ANYWAY

_ bunny : _ here we go

_ pepi :  _ so i showed jaebummie this really yummy looking video of a brownie dessert

_ pepi : _ and i come back from class hours later and he made the whole dessert :(

_ pepi : _ like chocolate syrup and warm and all (*´▽｀*）

_ keymara :  _ oh my gsoh the baby boy and daddy behavior jumped out

_ jichu :  _ whatta man

_ jjong : _ aw jaebums so cute and sweet

_ bunny :  _ that shit so cute it hurted

_ pepi :  _ AND THEN APPARENTLY HE BOUGHT ME THE RILAKKUMA THAT WAS ON MY WISH LIST :(

_ jjong :  _ OH MY GSOH A . M A N

_ pepi :  _ it was the pajama one too it had the cute lil sleepin hat nd everything :(((

_ keyrama : _ this is : big baby boy energy

_ pepi :  _ gfdjbfd stooopppp dont call me out 

_ jichu :  _ thats really cute aw

_ bunny : _ did he buy you a matching pajama set 

_ pepi :  _ …. maybe

_ jjong :  _ AW

_ keyrama :  _ cant believe we have two baby boys in this gc

_ keyrama : _ and one of them is my boyfriend im so blessed

_ jichu :  _ kibummie are you gonna go off now

_ keyrama :  _ hell yea

_ bunny :  _ oh boy

_ bunny : _ imagine if jaebum hyung was here lol he’d go off with kibum hyung

_ pepi  _ added  _ jaebum  _ to the chat

_ pepi _ changed  _ jaebum _ ’s name to  _ jellybum _

_ pepi :  _ hi hyungie welcome to dream crew!

_ jellybum : _ hi baby 

_ jellybum : _ is this the one with jonghyun kibum dongyoung and jisoo

_ pepi : _ yea

_ jellybum : _ ok so why am i in here for this brief moment

_ keyrama : _ we have to go off about our baby boys, jaebum-ah

_ jellybum :  _ !!!!!

_ jellybum : _ i’m : ready

_ jichu : _ im actually kinda here for this its gonna be Cute

_ bunny : _ the d*ddy kink is gonna jump out

_ jjong :  _ (*≧▽≦)

_ pepi :  _ (￣▽￣)ノ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> <3


	5. Chapter 5

puff puff pass

****

_jaebummie_ changed the group name to loving jinyoung hours

****

_sseun :_ oh no

****

_jaebummie :_ guys listen

****

_markie :_ we’re listening

****

_jaebummie :_ jinyoungies so cute i love him so much

****

_jaejae :_ j j p

****

_yugy :_ j j p

****

_bammie:_ jjp!

****

_jaebummie :_ hes so cute i facetimed him while he was waiting for his audition and he looked so fucking adorable

****

_jaebummie :_

__

****

_jaebummie :_ LOOK AT HIM

****

_sseun :_ oh my gosh his smile

****

_jaejae :_ true love is real its called jinyoung and jaebum dating and being happy

****

_jaebummie :_ oh my gosh and then

****

_jaebummie :_

__

****

_jaebummie :_ his eyes are so big and pretty

****

_jaebummie :_ i wanted to kiss him

****

_jaebummie :_

__

****

_jaebummie :_ Guys I’m In Love

****

_yugy :_ what about that one time you were on a trip in japan for work

****

_markie :_ yugy you just unleashed jaebums full potential

****

_yugy :_ GOOD

****

_jaebummie :_ oh my gosh yugyeom youre right

****

_jaebummie :_

_jaebummie :_ look at him wearing my shirt :(

****

_bammie :_ hyungs are so cute :((((((

****

_jaebummie :_

****

_jaebummie :_ i told him that ill be home soon and he did this lil happy smile im so sad

****

_nyoung :_ whats going on

****

_sseun :_ scroll up nyoung

****

_markie :_ mayhaps jaebum is In Love

****

_nyoung :_ JAEBUMMIE TT

****

_jaebummie :_ i love you so much

****

_nyoung :_ stop making me so s h y /////

****

_nyoung :_ i have to do stuff of u now >:(!!!!

****

_yugy :_ OH WORD?  


_nyoung :_ jaebummie makes me really happy

****

_nyoung :_

__

****

_nyoung :_ his smile’s so pretty it makes me happy whenever im sad :(

****

_nyoung :_

__

****

_nyoung :_ he realized i had a camera when we were recording our songs and kept teasing me hmph -3-

_nyoung :_ his lil smile at the end :(

****

_sseun :_ this is radiating big love energy

****

_nyoung :_  
  


****

_nyoung :_ hyungs really nice and pretty and kind and sweet and silly and hes a big dummy but hes my big dummy and i love him a lot :(

****

_nyoung :_ maybe im crying heh

****

_sseun :_ :( cute baby boy energy

****

_jaejae :_ this is so cute

****

_yugy :_ jaebum hyung go give your boyfriend cuddles hes Crying

****

_jaebummie :_ yah jirongie i: love you so much

****

_sseun :_ ok so maybe this is a poor time to introduce this but

****

_sseun :_ maybe it isnt BUT ANYWAY

****

_sseun :_ UH yugy jae and i kinda pitched in and got you two plane tickets to have a few days off in japan…

****

_sseun :_ and yes we called your works and made sure its before the break is over jinyoungie you’ll be back before uni starts again

****

_nyoung :_ oh my GOSH are you serio u s

****

_jaebummie :_ hes crying even harder hes so cute

****

_jaebummie :_ thank you so much you three i really appreciate it

****

_bammie :_ thank me and markie too hyung!!! we each gave 11000 won >:[

****

_jaebummie :_ cute

****

_jaebummie :_ thank you guys too

****

_jaebummie :_ im gonna cuddle jinyoungie now so dont interrupt us please

****

_sseun :_ yea!!!! u heard him now SHOO we’re gonna go out and leave those sappy boyfriends Alone

****

_markie :_ arcade?  


_sseun :_ yes baby just for you

****

_markie :_ :)!!!!

****

* * *

def and wang

****

_def :_ hey jacks

****

_wang :_ ya???

****

_def :_ seriously, thank you, you didnt have to

****

_wang :_ i wanted to !!!  


_wang :_ i was gonna pay for the whole thing myself too but yugy and jae refused so

****

_wang :_ besides you and nyoung deserve it he’s been overly stressed about uni and he passed his finals with flying colors and he just needs one more semester before hes done

****

_wang :_ so he deserved a break

****

_wang :_ and you help us all and make sure we’re all okay and healthy physically and mentally so i wanted for the both of you to relax for a while

****

_def :_ jacks how long is this trip exactly

****

_wang :_ a week and a half :)

****

_def :_ gosh you really didnt have to

****

_def :_ but thank you so so much

****

_def :_ i really appreciate it and so does jinyoungie

****

_def :_ ill make sure to get you extra stuff from japan

****

_wang :_ make it up to me by taking us all out for dinner

****

_wang :_ lol im kidding

****

_def :_ no i’ll do it

****

_wang :_ NO WAIT HYUNG

****

_def :_ its the least i can do and i needed to treat all seven of us out soon anyway just tell me whenever you guys are free and we’ll all go okay? all on me

****

_wang :_ cute hyung

****

_wang :_ i will <3

****

_wang :_ go cuddle jinyoungie ill take the others out now

****

_def :_ thank you again sseun-ah

  
_wang :_ <3


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> yugyeom just needs some validation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> uwuuu hello we back in BUSINESS  
> heres some soft jjgyeom

dads and son

_ yg : _ hyungs 

_ yg :  _ :(

_ jy : _ whats wrong bb

_ jb : _ are you okay yugy?

_ yg :  _ am i too much of a burden?

_ yg :  _ or am i a brat?

_ jy : _ no sweetie why would u think that???

_ yg : _ im just worried that im too much?

_ yg :  _ and like . i thought about how you guys first met me on a park bench all cold while you guys were on a date?

_ yg :  _ and i know you guys dont hate me but im worried you do im sorry im so paranoid with all the teasing

_ jy :  _ oh no baby

_ jb : _ yugy sweetheart we really dont hate you

_ jb :  _ and youre not a burden and youre not a brat either

_ jb : _ remember i keep telling you to tell us if you get too overwhelmed with our teasing

_ jb : _ i dont want you to be feeling hurt or that we genuinely dont like you, you know we do it out of affection and we dont mean it

_ jy : _ hyung you do it more than me

_ jb : _ besides the point

_ jb : _ yugy you know any time im like “oh yugy cant take (something of mine)” im joking and id give you like three in a few seconds time

_ jb : _ and if you still need to come and cuddle between us, we wouldn’t mind at all

_ jy : _ just cause youve grown older than when we first met doesnt mean that we wont baby you if you want us to

_ jy : _ i dont care that you were like 16 then and its three years later youre still my baby 

_ yg : _ hhyyyuuunnnhhhhggggssssssss

_ yg :  _ TTTT

_ yg :  _ im : cryign lol

_ jy :  _ NO BABY DONT CRY

_ jb : _ sweetie dont cry

_ jb : _ im glad youre not holding in your feelings right now but still

_ jb :  _ come to our room okay? we’re gonna cuddle

_ jb : _ maybe i have a gift for you i was gonna give you on christmas day but ill give it now

_ jy : _ cmon bby lets go

_ yg :  _ okk hyungs :(

* * *

yugyeom opens the door and peeks in, whimpering, “hyungs?”

“come in, yugy,” jinyoung coos softly, and yugyeom goes straight to the bed, crawling in between jaebum and jinyoung. jinyoung kisses yugyeom’s forehead and rubs his shoulder, whispering, “you’re okay, yugy, take deep breaths, okay?”

jaebum and jinyoung hold yugyeom close as yugyeom cries out the rest of his worries, hiccuping out incoherent sentences until jinyoung shushes him gently. yugyeom eventually looks up and sniffles at jaebum and jinyoung, and jaebum runs his fingers through yugyeom’s hair, humming, “what’s wrong, yugy, besides what you told us?”

“it’s mainly just that,” yugyeom mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “i don’t… know. i’m just paranoid and anxious.”

jinyoung rubs yugyeom’s back, cooing, “just like we said, sweetie, we don’t tease you and be serious about it -- it’s a joke, and you know we’ll apologize off to the side later. you’re not a burden to us and we appreciate you being here with us all. jackson, youngjae, mark, and bambam really appreciate you, too. would bam date you if you were really a burden or annoying? he said that he thinks you’re the sweetest and kindest person ever with markie and i.”

yugyeom smiles weakly and takes a deep breath, saying, “y-you’re right… yeah… okay. okay.”

“keep taking deep breaths, sweetie,” jaebum says as he slowly slips out of bed and goes to the closet, pulling something out and getting back in bed. he hands yugyeom whatever he grabbed and yugyeom gasps, hugging the moomin plushie close to him, mumbling, “thank you, hyung…”

jaebum smiles and grabs his laptop, opening it and pulling up one of yugyeom’s favorite dramas. “c’mon, we’re gonna watch your show.”

  
yugyeom grins happily and relaxes against jaebum and jinyoung, letting them both cuddle him and feeling  _ content _ in between them.


	7. Chapter 7

loving jinyoung hours

_ jaebummie  _ : guys

_ sseun  _ : oh boy

_ jaebummie  _ :

_ jaebummie  _ : look at my boyfriend

_ jaebummie  _ : isnt he gorgeous

_ jaebummie  _ : i love him so much

_ jaebummie  _ : im gonna give him the biggest kiss

_ markie  _ : then do it

_ markie  _ : c o w a r d

_ nyoung  _ : its ok he just gave me one <3333

_ sseun  _ : hows japan?

_ nyoung  _ : its so pretty :(((

_ nyoung  _ : thank u so much again guys

_ jaejae  _ : youre welcome hyungs :D 

_ nyoung  _ : but Guys do you wanna see the cutest selfie that bummie sent me 

_ nyoung _ : i mean all of his selfies are cute but 

_ yugy  _ : go wild hyung

_ nyoung  _ : 

_ nyoung  _ : <33333333

_ jaejae  _ : awww hyung

_ nyoung  _ : i kissed his cute lil moles above his eye once he came back to our room :(

_ jaebummie  _ : i can confirm thats true

_ jaebummie  _ : 

_ jaebummie  _ : but jirongie took really good pics of me too

_ nyoung  _ : hyUUNUNNGGGG

_ sseun  _ : ew theyre flirting

_ yugy _ : jj cross!

_ markie  _ : omg shush sseunie

_ markie  _ : nyoungie ur pics are getting rly good !

_ nyoung _ : nnn thank u markie <3

_ jaebummie : _ btw wheres bammie

_ yugy _ : oh hes taking a nap

_ jaejae  _ : he had a little issue of being overwhelmed and he had an anxiety attack so we calmed him and he knocked out

_ nyoungie  _ : :( angel

_ jaebummie  _ : make sure he takes a bath or shower when he wakes up and to be quiet around him

_ yugy  _ : yes hyung!

_ markie  _ : we were only a little bit loud ‘cause we got too excited with overwatch but i think bammie got overwhelmed ‘cause of somethin else

_ markie  _ : i can talk to him later :)

_ jaejae  _ : you guys just enjoy your trip!!! don’t worry about us we got it under control!

_ nyoungie  _ : nnn i trust u guys

_ nyoungie  _ : mark hyung

_ markie  _ : yes jinyoungie ill keep a close eye on everyone even though jacksons in charge

_ nyoungie  _ : :)

_ jaebummie  _ : ok we’re about to go on a date through those market bazaar places

_ jaebummie  _ : im going to willingly waste all my money on jirongie bye guys

_ nyoungie  _ : HYUNG NO

_ yugy  _ : hyung yes

_ jaejae  _ : hyung yes

_ sseun  _ : hyung yes

_ markie  _ : jaebum yes

_ jaebummie  _ : 5-1 jirongie

_ nyoungie  _ : u guys are such bad influences 

_ nyoungie  _ : ily all bye~~ <3

_ yugy  _ : …. jj cross

_ jaebummie  _ : yes we’re gonna get matching necklaces yugy 

_ yugy  _ : HELL FUCKIN YEA

_ jaebummie  _ : ok for real bye guys

_ jaejae  _ : have fun !!!

_ nyoungie  _ : <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lil warning !!! jinyoung has an anxiety attack in this

sun and moon 

_sun_ : hyung

_sun_ : hyunhg please answe r

_moon_ : im here baby

_moon_ : whats wrong?

_sun_ : hyugnn i cant bretahe

_sun_ : i dnot feel goo d

_moon_ : okay angel focus for me ok?

_moon_ : want to facetime? or just call?

_sun_ : faceitmme plsea

_moon_ : of course, hold on

_moon_ is calling _sun…_

jaebum waits for jinyoung to pick up, hurriedly putting in his earphones, and once jinyoung does pick up, jaebum immediately whispers, “jinyoungie? where are you right now?”

“b-bathroom,” jinyoung hiccups, rubbing his eye with his fist. “i-i got out of — out of psychology.”

“deep breaths, jirongie, deep breaths,” jaebum says gently, taking deep breaths to demonstrate to get jinyoung to follow his steps. “follow my breathing.”

they’re silent for a while as jinyoung shakily follows jaebum’s breathing. once jaebum’s determined that jinyoung’s breathing isn’t as quick, jaebum says, “can you tell me what happened?”

“w-we, uh,” jinyoung starts, coughing to clear his throat. “we — we talked about stuff like ptsd after a-abusive relationships. someone in the class — i don’t know who — he called out my name as an e-example and said i should t-talk about it.”

jaebum clenches his fist, taking a deep breath to calm himself. “and the professor—?”

“sh-she knew that he was, well, being a dick,” jinyoung sniffles, digging his nails into his cheek and letting go when jaebum says his name sternly. “s-sorry. she excused me to l-leave for the class — and it’s m-my last class, so i’m done—”

“okay, okay, breathe, don’t panic and ramble,” jaebum says, immediately getting up and putting on his socks and shoes, glad he didn’t change out of his work clothes just yet. “i’m going to come right over, okay? youngjae and yugyeom should be in the art room, you can go in there, okay?”

“okay,” jinyoung nods, shakily standing up. jaebum grabs his wallet and keys before going downstairs, calling out, “jackson! i’m going to go pick up jirongie, and youngjae and yugyeom, too.”

he hears jackson call back an answer, but he’s already out the door, going to the car. he gets in the car and closes the door, taking out and unplugging his earphones and turning up the volume on his phone. “jinyoungie? where are you now?”

“i’m in the art hallway,” jinyoung says, and jaebum glances down at the screen to see jinyoung speed walking his way through the hall. he starts the car and pulls out of the driveway, starting to drive to the university. “ah — i’m at the room.”

jaebum listens as jinyoung enters the class, talking softly to the professor before falling silent. jaebum furrows his eyebrows, keeping his eyes on the road, and he sighs with relief when he hears yugyeom say into the mic of the earphones, “hey, hyung! we’re with jinyoung hyung now. are you coming over?”

“yeah, i’m on my way,” jaebum says. “i’m about five or so minutes away. you can hang up, jirongie — i’ll meet you guys there and pick you three up.”

“okay!” yugyeom says cheerfully, and jaebum can hear youngjae whispering to jinyoung. “we’ll see you in a bit, hyung. we’ll keep jinyoungie calm.”

* * *

when jaebum arrives, he hurries over to the art area of the university, the only thought in his mind being _jinyoung jinyoung jinyoung_. as soon as he reaches the art room, he opens the door and quietly enters. he goes up to the professor, who smiles at him — she was kind and understanding, especially since jaebum came by often to pick up jinyoung, yugyeom, and youngjae. the professor looks back to her papers and says, “do you mind waiting until their done with their assignments? they’re almost done.”

“of course,” jaebum says, and he goes over to the three of them, youngjae scooting over a little bit so jaebum can pull up a chair and sit next to jinyoung. “hey, guys.”

jinyoung immediately leans his head against jaebum’s shoulder, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. jaebum rubs his back gently, and youngjae whispers, “hey, hyung.”

“what are you guys working on?” jaebum asks quietly, continuing to rub jinyoung’s back soothingly.

“i’m touching up on one of my [photos](https://thebiaslistcom.files.wordpress.com/2017/07/jj-project-tomorrow-today.jpg?w=610&h=391) of you and jinyoungie.” yugyeom turns his computer and shows jaebum, who smiles widely. “it looked nice in black and white, so i turned it into that.”

“it looks super good, gyeommie,” jaebum praises softly. “your photography improved a lot, i’m proud.”

yugyeom blushes over jaebum’s praise, and jaebum ruffles his hair before turning to youngjae. “and you, jae?”

“ah, i’m painting some flowers,” youngjae says, looking up at jaebum. “i’m just fixing up some stuff, sorry.”

“don’t worry, it’s okay,” jaebum reassures. “your painting looks good, too.”

“the day i do good human paintings it’s over for all of you,” youngjae mumbles jokingly, and jaebum snorts. “thank you, hyung.”

jaebum hums and turns to jinyoung, who still has his eyes closed, his breathing slowly steadying. he kisses jinyoung’s forehead, mumbling, “you feeling better, baby?”

“i feel really tired now,” jinyoung mumbles, holding jaebum’s hand. “and hungry. can we get food? or is there food at home?”

“depends what kind of food you want,” jaebum whispers. “do you want to get something like burgers? or do you want me to tell sseun to make something like ramen or jajangmyeon?”

“mm, burgers and fries sound nice.” jinyoung smiles with a slightly loopy yet content smile. “can i please have a burger… can i _pleeeaaaseee_ have a burger…”

jaebum chuckles at jinyoung’s slightly loopy state, cooing, “yes, angel, you can get a burger. yugy, jae, you two okay with that?”

“whatever jinyoung hyung wants, we’re fine with,” yugyeom says with a smile, not looking up from his computer as he continues editing.

“yay,” jinyoung says softly, snuggling closer to jaebum. “yay.”

“hyung’s cute,” youngjae chuckles, setting down his paintbrush. “gyeom, you almost done?”

“mhm, i just need to export it and email it to the professor,” yugyeom says. “jinyoungie hyung, are you okay if i pop my neck? i don’t know if that sound is something that you classify as something you’re sensitive to after anxiety attacks…”

“that’s fine,” jinyoung mumbles, wincing slightly when yugyeom pops his neck. “ah, that was a loud one.”

“sorry, hyung,” yugyeom apologizes guiltily. he hums happily as he closes his laptop, saying, “okay! i’m done.”

youngjae nods and gets up to hand his artwork to the professor, and jaebum coos, “c’mon, nyoung, we’re gonna go home now.”

once yugyeom and youngjae gather their things, jaebum helps jinyoung up, quietly thanking the professor again before the four of them leave to go home.

* * *

“thank you, hyung, for coming for me,” jinyoung mumbles quietly. he and jaebum are cuddling in their bed, jinyoung’s cheek pressed against jaebum’s chest. jaebum’s rubbing jinyoung’s back gently, and jinyoung’s eyes keep fluttering in content at being held, stomach full and no longer having the sinking feeling of emptiness. “and that you answered so fast…”

“of course,” jaebum says, looking down at jinyoung. “why wouldn’t i? i have my phone next to me at all times and i have specific ringtones for you, just in case something’s wrong, and you know that.”

“i know, it’s just…” jinyoung looks up at jaebum shyly, fisting jaebum’s shirt. “sometimes it’s still surreal that you care so much? like i know you do, but after what my ex had done those years ago…”

“you still sometimes have that mindset of not feeling worth it,” jaebum finishes softly. jinyoung opens his mouth to apologize, but jaebum continues, “don’t you dare apologize. i understand that that’s just how your mind works sometimes. but you’ve also _grown_ so much from it that it doesn’t take over as often anymore, and that makes me so happy and proud.”

jinyoung sniffles and hides his face against jaebum’s chest, and jaebum laughs, pulling jinyoung closer. “gosh, don’t cry, sweetie. i love you so much.”

“i love you, too,” jinyoung says, voice muffled against jaebum’s shirt. “a _lot_.”

jaebum wraps both of his arms around jinyoung, a soft smile on his face as jinyoung slowly relaxes and falls asleep in his arms. “i know, angel. and i love you most.”

jaebum finds himself drifting off, too, and he smiles before he sleeps when he hears a tiny, “i love you most, you dummy.”

he’ll continue the debate tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> :)! hope u all enjoyeddddd
> 
> ya sun is nyoung nd moon is bum


End file.
